


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by ratsandpurpleflowers



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsandpurpleflowers/pseuds/ratsandpurpleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion worries about Nezumi as he stays out late, but when the tables turn, how will Nezumi react? Living people may be warm, but they can also be quite cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a complication of headcanons from myself and two others; the title was retrieved from the song "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin.

          _"Living people are so warm..."_ Shion remembered as he wrapped a blanket around himself. Living people might be warm, but for warmth to be shared, there needed to be two people. Not one, alone in a modified basement staring into space.

         The small clock that hung on the wall ticked each second as though it were ten. It was 12 o'clock already. An hour late. No note, no messenger, no nothing. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, Nezumi. Stayed late at work or at the bar and not call in. At least, that's what Shion hoped the case was. He didn't want to think about the alternative.

         Shion wrung his hands nervously. It was silly to worry, he knew. Nezumi had lived in West Block far longer than Shion had and he knew it far better as well. But even Nezumi could be surprised and taken advantage of. Shion had done it more than once, and if Shion could, then anyone could. 

         Nezumi had enemies -hell, even Shion had enemies,- as any West Blocker would; the understudies, the rival actors, the insane audience members who were unpleased with his performance, even the strangers in the market who despised him simply because of the arrogance and authority he emanated. There were no shortage of threats in their crime ridden town. 

         But he knew better than to suggest a move. This was Nezumi's home. Something he had shared with Shion during the roughest parts of their life together. Their memories were rooted there. Shion's first night as a runaway, Nezumi's first night sharing his life with someone no more to him than a stranger. He trusted Inukashi more than Shion that first night, which wasn't saying much. Yet he opened his home to a child he met once four years ago, and opened it once more again four years later to the outcast of a fallen utopia.  To even bring up a change would be outrageous to Nezumi; he'd be sent into hysterics before fuming about how Shion was acting like their years together down here were worthless. 

         He shook his head and looked again towards the clock. 12:06. Still nothing. Sighing he stood up and walked to their little kitchenette. The soup he made had cooled and was beginning to spoil. Damn it, Nezumi. Where are you? Shion tossed the soup into the trashcan and put the kettle on the heating pad of the stove. When it was ready, he sat on the couch and pulled out a book. Carvat and Hamlet scurried over and nestled up to Shion as he picked up where he left off. 

         Finally he reached the end of the chapter and closed the book. He glanced at the clock one last time. 12:48. A few minutes of shut eye wouldn't hurt, would it? 

 

         The clock rang out three times, jolting Shion from his sleep. In front of him was a smiling rat. Shion rubbed his eyes.

         "Nezumi...?" he wondered aloud. A cold hand caressed his hair. 

         "My liege," replied a grinning, deep voice. The hand on his head trailed down the scar on his neck as the other began fumbling with the belt on his pants. Shion pushed the hand away. 

         "Get off." mumbling he sat up and removed the hand trailing its way up the front of his shirt. Nezumi growled.

         "What's you problem? Come on we do this all the time..." he kissed his neck, fingers walking along the fabric of Shion's pants.

         "No get off. I'm serious, Nezumi." Shion looked him dead in the eyes, red meeting grey. Hardened eyes began to smile as his eyebrows raised.

         "Are you mad because I stayed late at work again? You know I have to do that sometimes. Late night rehearsals. Don't be a freakin' prude." he spoke airily into his neck but Shion wasn't letting him have his way tonight.

         He moved out of the way and walked towards the kitchen sink with his cup. The water was cold, too cold to really clean it, but he didn't care. He was desperate for a reason to get away from that greedy man. He couldn't believe Nezumi was taking this so lightly! He didn't care about anything but himself and sex. Anger stung in his eyes in the form of salt tears. Shion began squeezing the mug recklessly, exerting unnecessary pressure on the fragile glass. The cup shattered in the sink, bloodying his hands. He cursed under his breath and attempted to remove the remnants, the cold water warming and burning in the cuts.

         Nezumi walked over and removed Shion's hands from the sink. He gingerly picked up the shards and pieces of glass, covered them in a cloth, and threw them into the trash. 

         "You've gotta be more careful, Shion." he spoke softly as he took his friend to the couch and used a cool towel to wipe the blood off the shaking hands. Shion said nothing, only hung his head. Nezumi continued to treat the gashes left by the cup, wrapping them in bandages retrieved from the old First Aid kit he had filched from Shion's old home in Chronos so many years ago. 

         "And you need to work on your communication skills." resentment iced his voice as he glared at Nezumi.

         The next thing he knew he was alone on the couch, half bandaged hands in his lap, ears ringing from the sound of Nezumi's angry shouts and the door slamming behind him, his book lying open from where he threw it.

         "Since when do I have to report where I am to you every fucking minute? Who are you, the god damn queen? I have things to do besides be your crying shoulder. Don't wait up for me, your highness." he hissed.

         "I can't help but be worried about you, Nezumi! I lo...-" he covered his mouth before he let himself finish. Did he really?

         Nezumi's heart skipped a beat. Heat began to rise in his cheeks as he grabbed the jacket off the table and hurried out the door without another word. 

         Shion moved to collect his book but found himself sinking against the wall, holding his head tightly to try and block it all out. 

         Pathetic, he thought; who do you think you are? You're not his mother. You're just his fuck toy. He's too embarrassed to even tell anyone about what you've let him do to you. He doesn't love you. You don't have any right to be upset over this. You're terrible. Controlling. Manipulative. Selfish. words rolled around in his head until he managed to crawl into the cold bed, the faint whisper of words uttered in a hushed bedroom years ago before he sank into a dreamless sleep. 

          _"Living people are so warm..."_

 It had been about a week since Nezumi had come after the fight. Shion was alone with the rats and his self loathing three days before 'Eve' snuck into bed drunk in the middle of the night. Strangely, his lips brushed Shion's as he fell into the mattress. Nezumi was dead to the world. Shion stared at him quietly, silently happy that he was home, but nervous as to how they would proceed from there. He didn't want to lose Nezumi to his worry.

Sohe got up early to go to the market, buying a bundle of oranges and other fruits. He even went so far as to buy butter for their bread and sugar for their coffee. He walked home and prepared breakfast, knowing Nezumi's hangover would require good food to be nursed back to health. 

         The smell of coffee slowly drifted into the bedroom and into Nezumi's nose. He sat up, holding his head, a headache pulsing behind his eyes.

         Was it really necessary to go out for drinks with the cast? his head bombarded him. It was the last show- Last show. Shit. Shion usually came to those, and then would go out for drinks with them. It was the only time Shion would drink. Surprisingly, he really could hold his liquor. Nezumi on the other hand, he was a lightweight, which was another reason he was grateful for Shion's steady arm as they walked home. 

         He groaned and the past four days came rushing back to him. The last minute rehearsal before the final shows, the fight, the restless nights on the sofa in his dressing room. No wonder he slept so well last night, even being drunk. It was nice to sleep in his bed again. He scratched his head and stumbled into the kitchen, shielding his eyes from the lights.

         Shion smiled a little, holding out a cup of heaven. Nezumi took it and sat down at the table, taking a long drink. He felt the impression of a kiss and heard a slight "Good morning" whisk by his ears as his long time friend and roommate sat a plate of eggs, toast, and oranges before him. A smile played across his lips, despite the hangover and still being a little pissed.

         "Thanks," he muttered before digging in. Shion nodded and drank his coffee slowly, taking a bite of some toast here and there.

         Damn had he missed home cooking. Take out all day was starting to wear him thin. Shion wasn't the best cook, but he was better than the greasy cat meat they tried to pass off as chicken served downtown. He cleared his plate just as Shion picked it up to clean it.

         Shion's heart was pounding. Talking about fights with Nezumi was always hard. Shion knew it wasn't all his fault, but he wouldn't dare tell Rat that. He cleared his throat. 

         "Hey, Nezumi?"

         "Hm."

         "About the other night..."

         "Yeah, we're not gonna have this conversation right now, Shion. I'm gonna need about ten more hours of sleep and two years worth of sanity and bullshit to listen to this." Shion winced.

         "Fine." he knew this answer would probably just antagonize him more, but Nezumi was too drained to deal with it. He sighed involuntarily. 

         "Pass me another orange, would you?" Shion scoffed and tossed him the fruit. Nezumi could never get enough oranges. Half the time, Shion was sure he preferred oranges over his company. 

 

         A week had passed since Nezumi was home full time. He was still upset about what had happened. He held grudges for a while. After all, he hated No. 6 since he was 11. Shion still wasn't sure he had gotten over that, or if he ever would. He missed Nezumi, missed the taste of his lips and the warmth of his body, the feel of his hair running through his fingers, the way the air cooled the kisses Nezumi left along the scars lacing his body...

         Shion swirled the spoon in his tea. The door opened. Nezumi walked in. Not late, for once. Lately he had been staying out late just to spite his roommate. Or he would come home totally wasted and sleep in so late he wouldn't even see Shion during his waking hours. Their schedules sometimes overlapped, and it wasn't odd for them to go days without having an actual conversation. Sometimes Shion would take off just to stay up late with Nezumi and talk. 

         "Hi." the word was clipped as he grabbed the stew off the counter and sat down across him him. "How was work," it was so formal. Shion hated it. He wanted the old Nezumi back, the one that didn't bother asking about work, or even greeting him. Their greetings were kisses, and Shion's lips were freezing over from all the formalities and words.

         "It was okay, busy as usual. We got a new girl today, Shae. Her mom runs a booth in the east market." he tried to keep it casual, but it was hard.

         He desperately missed the warmth that came from the living person he lied with each night. Nezumi just nodded.

         "There's gonna be a closing show in a few weeks. Do you want to come with us?" he didn't bother looking up, he just kept eating. 

         "Wasn't that always the plan? Or do I need an invitation now. I suppose because I wasn't there last time because I wasn't invited, huh?" Shion spit, leaning against the counter, drying his hands. Nezumi dropped his spoon. 

         "Fuck you," he muttered, pushing back from the table, leaving his food sitting there, half eaten. "I'm going to bed. Try not to steal the god damn blanket tonight, would you."

         "Whatever." Shion called out as he mentally berated himself. This sure wasn't helping in getting back to normal.

 

         Five days passed. 

         "Home." the word echoed out, hitting the books and bouncing off the walls. Nezumi sat the bag of food down on the counter and ducked into the bedroom. Shion was passed out, sprawled across the bed still fully clothed. The clock only read 9:20, and he didn't feel like eating alone again. He pulled on Shion's hair a little. 

         "What the hell..." he groaned and sat up, eyes glazed over with sleep. 

         "Come eat with me." Nezumi went back to the kitchen and sat the table for two. Shion walked out slowly, feet dragging across the floor. He flopped into the chair and closed his eyes again. Things were quiet while Nezumi ate. He frowned.

         "Come on, eat something. I doubt you did earlier. I'm not late or anything." 

         "Yeah, I'm going back to sleep."

         "No, wait! Tell me about your day, what about that Shayla girl? Or how's Rico do..." Nezumi bit his tongue. He was trying too hard. But Shion understood. He sat back down and put some food on his plate.

         "Her name is Shae actually," he paused. What else was he supposed to say? Nezumi didn't' give a shit. He knew that, hell, even Nezumi knew that. The effort was appreciated, but it was still awkward.

         "She's uh, she's okay. She's one of the younger ones." his lips turned up a little with the image of her playing with Karan and a few of the other girls. "She's getting used to it. Not a very fast learner but..." he trailed off, stuck again, at a loss for words. Nezumi's brow knotted up. He was thinking. But it was hard. Getting back to normal was hard. 

         "How's your mom?" the question was quiet, almost silent, as though he intended for it to remain unspoken. He usually avoided questions about No. 6, for obvious reasons. Shion hesitated before answering. 

         "She's... She's good. She expanded the bakery a bit. It's getting popular." Nezumi nodded quickly, uncomfortable. He never knew how to discuss the now wall-less city without getting angry. But for Shion's sake, he would try just this once. 

         "That's uh, I'm... Glad to hear it." God this was awkward. But it didn't stop Shion from smiling, just a little.

         "Thank you, Nezumi." he stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Nezumi didn't let him pull away though. He kissed him deeper before turning away and mumbling a good night. He took another bite of his food to avoid anymore conversation. Shion rubbed his head little and walked back to bed. 

         Not quite there, but closer.

 

         Things were a little better. Casual conversations had returned, as well as the kisses. But Nezumi yearned for more. He was still upset about how controlling Shion had been. He wasn't a forgiving person, but this was Shion. Shion was the more important person in his life. He wanted things to be normal again between them; but he wasn't sure if he was ready and willing to let the anger go.

         But Shion was so stubborn! He always had something to say, always had to get the last word. It set Nezumi off. There were times when he had to restrain himself from striking out. He would never be able to forgive himself if he hit Shion though. Self control wasn't his strongest suit, but here it was good. 

         He scratched his head and headed down the stairs with dinner in his arms. He heard voices down the hall. It was Wednesday, right. Wednesday night Shion ran a clinic out of the room a few doors over from theirs, run with the money he made from Inukashi and what little he charged for his babysitting. It wasn't much, but he helped a lot of people.

         Despite his lack of knowledge in the medical field, Shion was a talented healer. He used what he did know, like herbs and other plants used for treating ailments. Ecology was his dream, and even though it wasn't perfect, he was still somewhat making it come true. 

         Nezumi smiled to himself and went inside into the kitchen. He brought home an expensive treat, cake. It was nothing compared to Shion's mother's baking, but here in West Block, sugar was hard to come by. Nezumi figured it would be a peace offering, and they could go back to how they were. He hoped, at least.

         About an hour later, Shion came in rubbing his eyes. He stripped off his coat and fell next to Nezumi on the couch. He laughed lightly.

         "You know, half of those problems could be solved if they actually paid attention to the shit they put in their mouths..." Nezumi chuckled.

         "Speaking of, here." he handed Shion the wrapped cake. When he saw it his eyes lit up, but the shine quickly faded.

         "Nezumi, this is really expensive..." he was always worried about something, whether it be where he was or finances. Nezumi groaned and took a part of it and shoved it in his mouth. Then he force fed Shion some.

          "Thup n eat th cake." he laughed at how incoherent he sounded. Shion laughed with him, chewing. It was dry, and not very sweet, but he enjoyed it all the same. 

         "Thnk ou." he smiled and kissed him, sharing some of the icing on his lips. 

         It wasn't perfect, but it was damn good enough for now. 

 

         Everything was fine. The intimacy had returned, as well as the smiles and laughs and stifled late night moans. They were fine again. Nezumi's next show was starting up and Shion's dog washing and baby sitting jobs were as always in rotation. He'd come home tanned and exhausted from work, but still happy as ever. He would lie next to Nezumi and tell him about the children. How Karan was growing into a lovely young lady, how she had passed on the sweater to the little girl Shae, who wore it proudly. He would send over secrets of Rico's, and would gush about how happy the parents were.

         "You're still a nutcase." Nezumi said, laughing. But he loved it. He loved every bit of it. He would never admit it, but Shion's compassion was something he'd never get over. It saved his life after all. 

         He smiled and kissed him gently.

         "Whatever." Shion sat up and leaned down again, pressing his lips once more to Nezumi's. A hand reached up and held his face, pulling it closer. Smiling, they enjoyed the presence of one another. They liked the innocence of kisses. Of course they preferred things... Less innocent, but sometimes it was nice, just feeling the pressure and warmth of another person against your own. 

         Shion began to pull away when his shirt was yanked back down, their lips reconnecting, this time more hungry. They both now knew what they wanted. Nezumi propped himself up and ran his tongue along Shion's lips. They parted slightly as tastes mingled. Hands began roaming and breath became less steady as the kisses were sent along his neck. 

          Shion sighed as he allowed his shirt to be removed. Even after four years of having this snake circle his body, he was still a little uncomfortable with showing it off. Nezumi kissed his scars, complimenting him between kisses as he slowly moved lower. 

         "You're beautiful," another kiss "These scars are beautiful," another kiss "Your ha-" Shion laughed nervously. Nezumi did this quite often. He loved Shion's body. Every inch of it. Every white hair on his head. Every stroke of red left by the parasitic wasp was a stroke of perfection to Nezumi. He felt his hair being pulled from its pony and fingers running through it as Shion's belt was tossed across the room. Pants fell from slender hips and a shirt was shed from Nezumi, knowing Shion didn't like being the only one naked. He laughed a little as kisses were sent spiraling towards his underwear. 

         Nezumi had grown surprised as to how comfortable Shion became when it came to sex. He even walked around naked sometimes. It was an odd sight, and it never left Nezumi without the burning cheeks of second-hand embarrassment. But it was nice, seeing Shion so open with his body. 

         Shion sat up and pulled Nezumi back to his face, grinning like a fool.

         "If you don't take those pants off soon..." he mumbled, fingering the buckle on the belt. Nezumi was more than willing to assist, stripping off his pants and belt in one swoop. Shion pushed him down into the bed, tongue swirling around his nipples as he made his way to the slightly tented underwear Nezumi wore. He slipped his finger into the waistband  before suddenly stopping. He smiled coyly and sat up. 

         "I'm worn out, I think I should sleep. Gotta finish the dogs tomorrow, and you know how Inukashi will be if I fall asleep on him..." and with that he pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. Nezumi stared at him, flabbergasted. What. A. Fucking. Tease. He groaned and stripped off the rest of his underwear. 

         "You've given me no other choice..." he whispered as he held himself in his hands. He sighed and worked himself over, thinking back to all those times he had caught Shion in the bathroom, his lips forming the word "Nezumi" as his hand blurred over his dick. Of course as soon as he was found out he turned beet red and tried to hide it, but it was no use. Nezumi was already on his knees, finishing up for his abashed lover. 

         Shion covered his mouth, biting his fingers to keep from moaning too loudly. The lips wrapped around his erection moved faster than his hands did, only hitting resistance for a moment before being covered to the hilt. He whimpered Nezumi's name as he came, tears streaming down his face.

          Nezumi breathed out quickly as he remembered those mornings and his hand pumped faster on his own erection. He groaned once more loudly before spilling over his fingers. He didn't last long, he knew, but he hadn't meant to. This time it was about him. He didn't have to worry about making sure his partner was satisfied as well.

         By this time, Shion had just about come himself by simply listening to the lewd noises being made next to him. But there was no way in hell he'd give in, no matter how much he wanted to sink himself down on Nezumi and ride him until the sun came up. 

         "Too bad you couldn't join me tonight... Good night my prince," Nezumi whispered before drifting off.

         Shion awoke the next morning groggy and horny. He was regretting not letting Nezumi fuck him into the early morning hours. But there would be time later. The dogs needed washing and the children needed a teacher. So much for something that morning, too. He made coffee for the two of them as usual and sat down on the couch. It took Nezumi longer to wake up. He was less of a morning person than Shion was. Only a few minutes later though he strolled out of the room, hair messy, pants only half pulled up. 

          Of course he was in good mood. He got off last night. Lucky him. Shion stretched and kissed him good morning before heading to the shower to get ready for the day. 

          The hot water beat down on his back as he remembered last night, Nezumi jacking off next to him, the almost silent whispers of Shion's name as he came. He thumbed the head of his dick, shivering despite the heat. His hand began moving over it, sighs escaping from his mouth. But he had to stop. He was going to be late. Damn. He took his hand away and washed his hair, frowning. It would have been nice to finish himself off, but there wasn't time. It sucked.

          He turned the water off and dried himself and pulled on some clothes. Toweling his hair, he walked back out and kissed Nezumi on the cheek before grabbing an apple and throwing his towel over the door to dry. 

         "Let me come with you today, I'll take off work." he offered, but Shion slipped on his shoes and waved his hand in dismissal and grabbed his coat.

         "I'll be fine. I'll get something at the market before coming home, so don't worry about getting food. See you later." 

 

         Nezumi came home to an empty house, devoid of the usual warm smell of soup and an air of welcome. 

         "Shion?" he called out. No answer. He shrugged it off. Must be waiting for a parent. Rico and Karan's mom sometimes ran late. No big deal. He pulled out his script and looked over it. 

         The clock rang eight. His stomach began to growl. A small worry was rooted in his gut, but he refused to acknowledge it just yet. Shion must be walking them home. No big deal. He went back to his script. 

         The clock rang eight. By this time, Nezumi was worried, the flower had grown and was sprouting fear in him. Shion was no match for West Block, he could hardly hold his own here. Nezumi sat down, shaking his head. He had to calm down. Inukashi had Shion safe with him, taking care of a dog or something. No big deal. 

         By the time the clock rang eleven, Nezumi was pacing. He checked all around the house. Nothing. No Shion. No note, not rat, no dog, no nothing. Where was he? Was he alright? Did someone have him?

         Panic bloomed in his heart. He had lost Shion once before, he couldn't lose him again. He stopped and breathed in a deep breath. 

         It came out ragged. In and out, he thought. In and out. Breathe. Shion is fine. But what if he's not? What if the Disposers got a hold of him again? Or one of Nezumi's own rivals hoping to cripple him by the loss of the only love he had in his life in so many years?

         What if it was one of Shion's own enemies? There was no lack of them, a city dweller moving into the ghetto for mostly unknown reasons; most of the locals were bitter towards the easy life they thought Shion enjoyed after the wall fell. None of them knew he had almost died twice at the hands of the city. But they knew nothing and were quick to hate. 

         Plenty of times Shion had come home late, with bruises and broken lips, cracked knuckles and concussions. 

         "You should see the other guy..." he tried to reason with Nezumi, but he wouldn't hear it. Shion could only hold out for so long, and it had been a while since the last attack. He would make an easy victim. 

         Nezumi's breathing became even more erratic as his heart sped up. Why didn't he insist on going with him today? If only he ad accompanied him to work and back home, this wouldn't be happening. He couldn't bear the thought of going to the Disposers and asking about a fair haired young man with red eyes and a snake around his body. They would show it to him, a bloody a broke Shion, stripped of all pride and valuables. The scar over his heart stretched out in the sun, shining. Gaping wounds slashed across him. An attack from behind. He never would have made it. 

         He sank to his knees. No. No. No. He could never let that happen to Shion. Shion, the only person to show him compassion since his family was stolen from him. Shion, the nutcase from No. 6. Shion, the only person Nezumi had ever... He couldn't finish that. But he could finish his worry. He bolted for the door. 

         As it reached it, it opened. Shion was there, looking at him oddly, arms full of bags. 

         "Hey, sorry, I got hel-" he noticed the frantic look in Nezumi's eyes. He dropped his bags. "Nezumi? Wha-" he was cut off by a sudden tightness, strangling him. Nezumi's arms wrapped around him with a hug so tight Shion was left gasping for air. Nezumi's grip loosened. 

         "Hey what's the matter? Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Shion implored. There was a response too quiet to hear. 

         "I didn't hear you," Nezumi began to shake, his head buried in Shion's chest, listening to the abnormal beat of Shion's heart. Since the revival, it never beat right. But it didn't matter. It was beating.

         "Hey, Nezumi, come on. What's wrong?"

         "I'm sorry Shion. I'm so sorry. All those times you stayed up waiting for me and I blew you off I'm so sorry please, forgive me, I never knew... Oh Shion please, I'm sorry." he began to weep. Shion sank to the floor, still holding Nezumi who was apologizing fervently though muffled sobs. 

         Shion cradled his head and stroked his hair.

         "It's alright, I forgive you. It's okay, shhhh... It'll be okay." he soothed. Nezumi looked up, his tear streaked face and eyes glowing with remorse. 

         "I thought something happened to you! I thought you were dead! I thought the Disposers got to yo- Oh god Shion I'm so sorry. I was so stupid I should have called you all those times to tell you I was alright fuck- Shion I'm so sorry..." he gushed. Shion was at a loss for words. But his heart ached for his friend. He knew what it felt like. To be wrong and sorry. 

         Shion took Nezumi's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. As he pulled away he rested his forehead against that of the crying boy before him. 

         "I love you." Nezumi whispered. It was the first time they ever dared to complete the sentence. This time it was Shion's turn to cry. 

         "I-I love you too, Nezumi." they kissed through the tears, smiling. 

         Nezumi breathed a deep sigh of relief, tears still dribbling off his face. 

         "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." he rambled. Shion pulled their lips back together, the tears turning happy and mingling on their faces.

         Terrible though it was, he enjoyed Nezumi like this. He for so long relied on him and for once the tables turned. This would happen every so often. Not like this exactly, but he would awake to the sounds of hacking and sobbing as Nezumi cried out in a night terror, burning up, or tearing at his shoulders and back. Shion would hold him in his arms as he sobbed. Before long Nezumi fell back into sleep, and remembered nothing in the morning. 

         After he stopped crying, he became drowsy. Crying always wasted Nezumi. Drained him. He held back so much emotion and then just used it all at once. Shion walked him to bed and climbed in with him. They lied together for some time, the vows spoken earlier replaying in Shion's head. 

        _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._  

         Nezumi stirred, a hand coming up to Shion's face. 

        _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._  

         "What is it?" Shion asked bringing his head closer to Nezumi's. 

          _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._  

         "Shion... Living people are so warm..."

 


End file.
